


Thank You For Choosing Me

by wth_am_i_writing



Series: PADoll Fics [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Abuse, Androids, Angst, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, POV Second Person, Self-Harm, please heed the tags as this fic is very heavy and potentially very triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: You’d been waiting such a long time for someone to take you home. You were tired of being the last doll on the shelf.





	Thank You For Choosing Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on June 6, 2014.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: I had the idea for this fic a looong time ago when initially starting Trust. I finally got this finished, and actually wrote most of it today. It turned out way longer than I expected, and I personally think it’s very heavy. There’s a lot of things in it that I personally think might be triggering to different people, but its hard for me to catch those. You’ve been warned. The set up is weird, so you have to bare with me. I wasn’t happy with the way it was written at all until I got neck deep into writing it and was almost done. I think it works. Anyway! Enjoy reading!

“Is this the last one?” His eyes were wide and curious, staring at you and roving your body. His voice was light, quiet but pleasant to the ear.

“It is,” the sales woman answered.

“There aren’t any CX-2090 models left?” he asked, looking at the sales woman.

“We ran out of the 2090 models two weeks ago, and this is the last of the older CX-70 model.  If you really insist on the CX-2090, we can put one on reserve for you from the next shipment, but it won’t come for another two months.” The man looked back at you, then down at the information pamphlet in his hand.

“I’ll take this one,” he finally said after a few long moments.

“Are you sure you don’t want to wait for a CX-2090?” The man shook his head.

“This one should be fine,” he said.

“Then let’s go finalize payment,” the sales woman said, and the man nodded, following her away. After several minutes he returned and took your hand. You tilted your head to the side and blinked at him. He had a briefcase that he hadn’t been holding before.

“Let’s go home,” he said to you. The words registered and a smile spread across your lips.

“Thank you for choosing me. Let’s go home,” you said reflexively, stepping down from your pedestal.

-.-.-.-.-.-

“Oooo! You actually bought one!” a man with tanned skin cooed, leaning in close to your face and taking in the details. He pulled away and grabbed your arm, lifting it and rubbing it. “She feels so real it’s almost scary. Oh~ Her eyes are following me.” He grinned wide up at you. “Hello!”

“Hello,” you responded automatically. He gasped in excitement and laughed.

“I didn’t really think you’d get one today. This is exciting,” he babbled to the man who had brought you to the apartment. “Ya! Hyukkie! Hyukkie! Come here! We have your birthday present!” Another man popped out of a room in the back of the visible apartment. Tall and lanky, younger than the others.

“Did you really get me one?” his voice was excited.

“Well you _are_ officially an adult, so why not get an adult toy now that we’re all legal?” the bubbly man at your side explained. The tall man had a large grin on his face until he reached where everyone was standing.

“I really didn’t think you’d get me one.” The grin fell off his face the moment he got a clear look at you. Your facial pattern recognition software kicked two possibilities to the front: sadness or disappointment.

“We all pitched in,” the bubbly man explained. “So she’s kind of for us all, but she’s your responsibility, got it?” He turned to you, sliding his hand to the small of your back and pushing you forward and he extended his had out towards the tall man. “This is your new owner.” Your eyes locked on to the tall man’s face and committed it to memory.

“Hello, I am a CX-70 Personal Assistant Doll. Would you please give me a name?” your initiation protocol supplied your mind. The words came without thought, and you waited for input.

“You didn’t get a model CX-2090?” your owner asked the man who brought you there.

“They were out,” the man who brought you answered. “Would have taken too long to wait.” Your owner sighed.

“But the CX-2090 model has different personality templates to start off with,” your owner said. His tone suggested annoyance. He motioned towards you. “She’s just obedient. A blank slate without a personality.” Your start up protocol picked up the words and you were supplied with the next line.

“I am Obedient. Thank you for naming me. Would you like me to address you a certain way?” you said.

“See? Glitchy too,” your owner said.

“Hyuk, don’t be like that. She’s not useless. It’ll be a bit more work, but she’ll be just as good. Besides she was expensive,” the bubbly man sighed. You blinked, waiting for input, the fear that you’d be returned flitting across your mind. The bubbly man released your back and went around behind you. He moved the hair from the back of your neck and removed the cover panel there. He pressed on one of the keys on the control panel and suddenly your name was gone from you memory and your initiation protocol took over.

“Hello, I am a CX-70 Personal Assistant Doll. Would you please give me a name?”

“Lets trade her in as soon as they get a new supply in at the store,” your owner said.

“No. Just deal with this one. I think she’s quite nice,” the bubbly man said, replacing the cover on the back of your neck. “Now, give her a good name.”

“I’m going to save up and trade her in as soon as I can, so why bother?” your owner said.

“Stop being childish and deal with what you get. Give her a name,” the man who brought you said. Your owner sighed and looked you in the eye.

“I’ll call you CX-70,” he said.

“Hyuk—“

“I am CX-70. Thank you for giving me a name. Would you like me to address you in a certain way?” your protocol kicked in.

“Call me Hyuk,” your owner said. A smile spread across your lips and you bowed.

“Master Hyuk, I’m in your care. Everyday will be brighter together,” your protocol supplied. When you straightened, he was unamused. He motioned to the two men beside you.

“That’s N,” he supplied, motioning towards the bubbly man. “And that’s Leo.” He motioned towards the man who brought you there. “Any of the guys that live here can give you orders. Ok?”

“Yes, Master Hyuk,” you said and bowed slightly. You turned to N and bowed slightly. “Mr. N.” you did the same for Leo. “Mr. Leo.”

“See? She’s cute,” N cooed. “But you should have given her a proper name.” Hyuk rolled his eyes and grabbed your arm. He pulled you out of the entrance way and towards the room he came from. Bedroom, your mind registered as it began reeling for the proper protocol. Bedroom protocol. Sleeping mode. Cleaning mode. Copulation mode. He pushed the door open and pulled you in, leaving the door open.

“This is my room. I share it with Ravi,” Hyuk announced. He pointed to a man snoring on one of the two beds. “That’s Ravi.” You nodded, memory matching the face to the name and storing it. “You can clean in here. Pick up our dirty clothes and wash them, then put them back. Make our beds…”

“How would you like your clothes sorted?” you asked. He turned to a closet and opened it. “Shirt here, pants folded here. Underwear here. Jackets here,” he directed, pointing at each category of clothes as he spoke. “But everyone likes it different. Ask them later.”

“Yes, Master Hyuk,” you responded. He grabbed your arm and drug you from his room and into the room next door.

“This is where N, Leo, Hongbin and Ken sleep. Hongbin and Ken will be back later. Hongbin likes things cleaned a certain way, so ask him to teach you how to do the cleaning.” You committed the words to memory, filing the memo under Hongbin’s profile.  He dragged you out of the bedroom and showed you the kitchen, bathroom and laundry room. After giving you the tour, he stopped in the living room.

“I’ve showed you everything so… make yourself at home?” You blinked at him, not understanding what he meant. He sighed. “I’m going to go work on my homework.

“I understand, Master Hyuk. Please ask if you need any help.” He nodded and then returned to his room, leaving you standing there alone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“She’s creepy. Why’s she just standing there?” a new voice asked. You turned to face it. He jumped in surprise. You tilted your head, not understanding why he was startled. There were two men that you hadn’t met before. “N! Why is there a PADoll in the living room?” he called. You registered that the new men must be Ken and Hongbin. N came out from his room, sighing when he saw you.

“We got one for Hyuk and us all for his birthday. She’s supposed to be Hyuk’s responsibility, so I gave him the user manual but I think he’s playing on his iPod,” N explained.  You initiation protocol had been screaming at you initiate the bonding phase, where you would learn more about your owner so you could assess how to best help out around the home, but no one had interacted with you since Hyuk had given you the tour. “She’s been standing there for a few hours now. I don’t know what to do with her.”

“Don’t you find that creepy?” His voice was deep and his face was distorted into what your read as disgust.

“A little… Her eyes follow us around the room.” N replied. They didn’t like it when you followed them with your eyes? “Uhm, we should probably introduce you to her. CX-70, this is Hongbin,” N said motioning to the man who had spoken. “And this is Ken.” He pointed at the other man. You committed their faces and names to memory.

“Hello, Mr. Hongbin, Mr. Ken,” you said, bowing slightly. “I’m CX-70.”

“Did he really name her CX-70?” Ken asked. “He really could have picked something better.” Ken stepped towards you, looking you up and down curiously.

“Brat wants to upgrade as soon as he saves up enough money,” N replied. Your brain suddenly registered Hongbin as the person to talk to about continuing the initiation procedure. You stepped around Ken and approached Hongbin.

“Excuse me, Mr. Hongbin?” you asked. “Master Hyuk said that you wanted things to be cleaned a certain way. I’m sorry I’m standing around doing nothing. Would you please show me how to do the chores around the house the right way so I can be more useful?” Hongbin’s eyebrows raised and he looked at N.

“Creepy, I tell you,” he mumbled. He didn’t like you, you noted. He turned back to you. “Uh, yeah. Let’s get started…”

“Thank you. Mr. Hongbin. With your instruction, I’m sure I won’t let you down.”

-.-.-.-.-.-

Hongbin showed you how to do the cleaning and laundry, making sure that all the steps were clear. Leo later showed you how to use the kitchen, and taught you how to prepare the breakfast that everyone preferred. You fixed dinner together with him and felt more fulfilled. You smiled consciously as you bustled about the kitchen, the protocols and databases not kicking in. You could do your job and everyone seemed to be getting used to you. Reactions to your cooking were good.

After dinner Ravi sat down with you on the living room floor and explored your body as N read a book on the couch.  He pulled open the various panel covers on your arms and neck, studying the different panels and special sensors. He tested your tracking ability and motor skills. His hands roved your body, completely enthralled by what he was seeing and feeling—up your arms to your jaw. He asked you to open your mouth and you complied. He tsked at the sight.

“Dry as a bone and it looks like it doesn’t go back as far as a real mouth,” he sighed.

“Just what are you trying to gage?” N asked, peeking over his book.

“Nothing,” Ravi hummed, hands sliding down your throat to your breasts. He squeezed and fondled them. “Shit, they feel real.” His voice had deepened. Copulation mode began to activate and moan slid out your lips automatically.

“Don’t do that out here,” N scolded, putting his book to the side. “Take it to the bathroom or something.” One of Ravi’s hands left your breast and slid between your legs, pulling a whine from the program. “Ya! Go ask Hyuk before you do anything like that!”

“Tsk, ruining all the fun,” Ravi sighed, pulling away. Copulation mode receded.

“What are you calling my name for?” you heard your owner call out.

“Ravi’s getting frisky with CX-70,” N explained. “Take her away from him and figure her out. She’s yours after all.” Hyuk stared at you for a long moment before turning away.

“He can get frisky if he wants,” Hyuk said, headed towards the bathroom. Rejection, your brain read. “I’m gonna take a shower.” At the words, you rose to your feet and followed after him.

“Master Hyuk, would you like me to wash your back?” He stopped and looked back at you. After a moment, he sighed.

“Why not.” A smile lit up your face at finally receiving acknowledgement from your owner.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“Uhg, I guess you need something to sleep in,” Hyuk said, rustling through the drawers in his closet. “We don’t have anything cute…”

“Just put her in a T-shirt. She’ll be fine,” Ravi chimed from across the room. Hyuk glared at the other man, but handed you an extra large t-shirt nonetheless. You dropped your towel to the ground and took the shirt from him and slipped it on. You looked at Hyuk with blinking eyes, waiting for your next instructions.

“Then… I’m going to bed…” he said awkwardly, rubbing his hand behind his neck and not looking at you.

“Master Hyuk, where do I sleep?”

“Uh… In my bed, I guess,” he sighed, walking to his bed.

“Thank you,” you chimed, following him to bed. You crawled under the covers with him, snuggling close to him and seeking out his touch, a small smile on your lips. But he rolled over, and you were left with his back. His breathing evened out and slowed down. You waited for sleep mode to activate with that small smile still on your lips, but it never came. You planned for tomorrow instead.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was the third night when Hyuk rolled over and pushed you out of bed.

“Too hot,” he mumbled. “Can’t sleep.” You felt hot, your core temperature was high and it was affecting the smoothness of your operations. But you didn’t know how to fix it, how to cool yourself down, so you stood in the darkness by Hyuk’s bed and went over how to sort the laundry as you waited for morning.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

One week after arriving at your home, your battery sensors started chirping in your head. You wanted to tell someone, but they’d left you home alone and had been gone for several hours. You didn’t know what to do, so you continued the routine you’d set up. You turned off the stove, leaving dinner half cooked. As you turned to go sit in the living room to wait, your vision cut and your mind stopped working.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Your sensors switched on and your system check started. You opened your eyes and noted a small black spot in your vision on the right side. Vision at 97%, your system check noted. Your audio feed kicked in and you received the all clear to move.

“Just stop yelling at me already,” you heard your owner yell. “Look, she’s waking up! She’s fine!”

“Battery charge at 13%” you supplied automatically.

“Thank goodness,” N cooed, appearing in your range of vision. “You’re ok, right CX-70?”

“Vision at 97%,” you responded without thought. “No other abnormalities.”

“Great!” he cooed. “At least you weren’t damaged. “Hyukkie hasn’t been charging you. I’m sorry.” You looked down and around you, noticing the chord connected to the small of your back leading to a small tower sitting in the sun. N reached out and touched you, smiling. “Your temperature has come down. You were so hot when I found you that I couldn’t touch you.”

“I’m sorry. If I knew how to fix that, I would,” you said, looking down at the floor in shame.

“It’s not your fault,” N reassured you. “It’s probably Hyuk’s. Who knows how long you were lying there before I found you.”

“It couldn’t have been that long,” Hyuk grumbled. N glared at Hyuk, hushing him before turning back to you.

“You can’t go far from the charger right now, so take the evening off. Don’t worry about the chores.”

“Thank you, Mr. N. I’m sorry for the inconvenience,” you replied.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The third week after Leo had brought you home for Hyuk, you were putting his clothes up when you noticed what was on his laptop screen. The PADoll website. You paused to look over his shoulder.

Model VX-4785 due for release the week of Christmas. Available in six different bodies, twelve different base personalities to choose from. Hyuk sighed longingly at the screen.

_He doesn’t want you_ , your mind supplied. _He often mentions how he wants to trade you in for a better model._ It was then that you noticed the dusty CX-70 user manual at the edge of his desk, half buried under other papers.

You continued putting the clothes away, closing his closet when you were done.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Hyuk pushed you out of bed that night, you took to reading your user manual. You started on page one and slowly worked your way through. Many of the early pages were familiar, were in your memory from the time you first turned on, but other things were terrifyingly new. You had a suspicion that those new things were supposed to be taken care of by your owner.

You stumbled across how to activate sleep mode. _Place hand just above the neck panel. Hold thirty seconds. Say goodnight. Activate sleep mode nightly to allow PADoll to properly cool and maintain a body temperature of 37 degrees Celsius. To deactivate sleep mode, place hand just above the neck panel. Hold thirty seconds. Say good morning. Alternatively, set an alarm and your PADoll will wake on her own. See Chapter 29_.

You placed the manual back in its place on the desk. 4:30 A.M.  Time to start cleaning. Today the bathroom was first.

-.-.-.-.-.-

“CX-70! Come here!” you heard Ken calling. You left the dishes you were washing in the sink and went out to him. He was grinning and carrying a large bag.

“Yes, Mr. Ken?” you asked, tilting your head to the side.

“I bought you something,” he said, stepping closer and holding the bag up. You didn’t understand. You took the bag from him but did not look inside.

“I’m sorry for the inconvenience. I really didn’t need anything,” your protocol supplied, taking a wild guess for the proper reaction in the current situation. Ken shook his head.

“You’ve been wearing the same outfit for almost four weeks. You really needed this,” he insisted. “Go a head and open it. Get changed.” You nodded, opening the bag and looking inside. Three new outfits. The protocol forced you to smile.

“Thank you so much. I’m so sorry for the inconvenience,” the protocol supplied, also causing you to bow low. “I’ll go change now.”

-.-.-.-.-.-

“CX-70, where is my black knit shirt?” Hongbin asked, coming into the kitchen. It was the first time he’d addressed you in days.

“It’s in the hamper waiting to get washed,” you supplied after a quick search of your memory.

“Go wash it right now. I need it tomorrow. And make me breakfast at 6 AM. I need to leave before 7,” he instructed before ducking out.

“Yes, Mr. Hongbin.”

That night when Hyuk went to bed, you told him you still had things that needed to be done before tomorrow. A lie. When everyone was asleep, you hooked yourself to your charge tower, set an alarm and placed your hand over the panel on the back of your neck. You did the scariest thing you’d ever done: wished yourself goodnight.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Your mind snapped back on at 5:45, just like you’d set the alarm for. You looked around, noticing that you had fallen to the floor after sleep mode had been activated. You got up and headed to the kitchen. Hongbin appeared shortly after six, grunting in appreciation at the breakfast before wandering away to get ready to leave.

-.-.-.-.-

It was the fifth week when Leo pinned you against the kitchen table, holding you close, hands wandering your body, lips pressing on yours. You didn’t understand, but copulation mode kicked in and moans left your mouth involuntarily. He rarely asked for anything, you didn’t understand the sudden attention, your body reacting to him on its own.

He turned you around and bent you over the table, hiking your dress up and pushing inside. Your hips moved to meet his, high pitched moans left your mouth, but you couldn’t feel a thing or control your body. So you went through a list of possible side dishes to prepare for dinner while you waited for the protocol to end. Leo pressed you to the table, hips stilling as he moaned.

After a few moments he pulled back, out of breath. copulation mode receded at the lack of contact and control returned to your body, the self-cleaning systems in your lower body kicking into action. You turned around to look at Leo, who was flushed and looked like he wasn’t sure of what to do, eyes looking over you as he bit his lip nervously.

“What side dishes would you like for dinner tonight, Mr. Leo?” you asked, tilting your head to the side, thinking his input would be valuable. His expression became taken aback, quickly shifting to confused, brows knitting together. He opened his mouth and took a deep breath, but quickly looked away, flushing. “Mr. Leo?” you prompted, not understanding. He ran his hands over his face before stepping closer.

“R-radishes,” he said quietly, tugging your skirt back down and straightening your dress. His face was still red as he reached up to comb his hands through your hair and placed it just right. He must have been embarrassed about your appearance, but you didn’t understand why.

“Would you like anything else?” you asked.

“No…” he murmured, almost so quietly your audio feed didn’t pick it up. When he stopped messing with your hair, he quickly left the kitchen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“So you really tried her out?” Ravi asked, voice coming from just outside the laundry room where you were putting a load in the washing machine.

“Yeah,” Leo answered.

“How was it?” Ravi asked. You put the detergent into the machine and started it.

“Almost like the real thing,” Leo replied.

“Really?” Ravi asked, voice raising an octave.

“Try her yourself if you don’t believe me,” Leo said. The door to the laundry room opened and Ravi stepped in, tossing his clothes from the day in the dirty clothes hamper, having already changed into his pajamas.

“Good evening, Mr. Leo, Mr. Ravi,” you greeted them with an automatic bow.

“CX-70, come take a shower with me tonight,” Ravi ordered, taking you by the wrist. He lead you out of the laundry room and to the shower room.

“Do you want me to wash your back?” you asked, confused by his sudden interest in getting clean.

“I want you to do a lot more than that,” he said, but you still didn’t understand. In the shower, he initiated copulation mode, complaining briefly that your mouth wasn’t like the 2090 model’s. When he was finished, he took the time to gently clean your body.

“You’re cute when you’re getting fucked,” he’d complimented softly, kissing you in the change room before wandering off to sleep.

That night, you looked it up in your manual: _Copulation mode is a great way to bond with your PADoll. As you spend time with your PADoll, she will get closer to you and her Copulation Protocol will meld and integrate with her developing Free Thinking AI. Copulation mode should be activated with caution as the way it is used affects the way she develops. In the early stages of her development, the program is not integrated and registers as proper protocol for a specific situation. Prolonged use of copulation mode without developing other bonds will result in the solidification of the protocol as the proper response to a chore. To activate Copulation mode…_

Something clicked in your mind. They weren’t treating you how the manual implied they should. Your owner never seemed to touch your manual or pay much attention to you beyond asking for you to do more chores. You took the manual and buried it under your things in the shopping bag in the corner of the living room. No one would know you took it. Your task complete, you curled up on the floor in front of tall panel windows overlooking the city like you did every night and activated sleep mode.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“Yaah! CX! What are you _wearing_?” N called from the door, tone denoting disgust. You paused from where you had been cleaning the floor and looked up at him. He got closer, pulling you up and looking at you in dismay. “Who got this for you?”

“Mr. Ravi gave it to me,” you answered. N sighed, looking away and bringing his hand up to squeeze the bridge of his nose. You registered that he was angry, but you didn’t understand why.

“That is a negligee, you don’t wear that like you do normal clothes,” he explained, looking back at you. “You only wear it when you’re…” he paused, flushing red, “when you’re about to have sex.” He dragged you across the room and pulled a different outfit from your things. “Go change into this,” N directed, shoving the clothes at you.

“I’m sorry, Mr. N. I didn’t know,” you apologized, making a note about the outfit. You would change into the outfit again tomorrow just before Leo was due home so you’d be properly dressed for the task.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“You know, it’s not so bad having you around,” Hongbin admitted one evening after dinner while you were dusting the living room. He laid sprawled out on couch watching you clean. “You’re creepy, but this place has never been cleaner. Thanks to you, I can come home and just relax. I guess you’re worth while.” You turned to him and bowed, the words of praise comforting.

“Thank you, Mr. Hongbin. I’ll continue doing my best.”

-.-.-.-.-.-

When you didn’t have anything to do, you sat in front of the big windows in the living room and stared at the city, watching cars, observing the weather. You’d wait there until sometimes Ravi pulled you to the shower or another asked you to do something for them. Since you’d arrived, you hadn’t left the apartment once. You wondered what everyone did when they were gone. They never shared that information with you. Never told you how to contact them if something happened.

-.-.-.-.-

Ken pulled you to the side, looking around the room carefully before turning back to you with a mischievous smile. You didn’t understand what he was up to.

“Leo’s birthday’s in a few days,” he said in a hushed tone. “I need your help setting up a surprise party. He absolutely can’t know.”

“What is it you want me to do?” you asked, picking up his happy mood.

“I want you to set up the decorations like I’ve drawn in this diagram and use this recipe to bake a cake on the tenth while we’re gone. I’ll come back around noon with the things you’ll need for the cake and dinner. Leo’ll probably be back around eight, so that’s when everything needs to be done. He absolutely can’t find out. If anything changes, I’ll let you know,” Ken explained. You took the diagram and recipe he handed you and filed pictures of them away under the tenth. “This’ll be a fun night,” Ken smirked.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 The night of the tenth, everyone surprised Leo at the door with the cake, singing to him. Ken had specially chosen your outfit for the night and took the time teach you the song earlier that evening.

“It’s such a waste none of us thought to teach you any songs before,” Ken had sighed when teaching you. “Your singing voice is nice.” He had been excited all day, had brought the best ingredients home at noon and helped you decorate the cake when he got home for the day at six. The time he’d spent with you felt like everything that had been missing up until that point, and you wished that he and the others would take more time to spend with you like that.

Leo had been both happy and embarrassed at the fuss that greeted him, hiding his face but thanking everyone after he blew out the candles. Everyone sat at the table, joking boisterously, passing booze around as they drank, and eating double portions. You sat quietly at the table, listening to their stories like you always did during dinner, no one saying a word to you, though Ken mentioned you a few times.

When they were done eating, they moved to the living room, passing more drinks around and dissolving into laughter and silly antics. Pillow fights, drinking games, throwing things across the room. You watched it all from your spot in front of the large windows.

As they wound down, you got up to clean the kitchen. Leo stumbled in red faced after a few minutes, pulling you away from the dishes you were putting in the sink and kissing you, touching you until copulation mode’s protocols took over. He pushed you to the floor, stripping you enough so he could press in. As you waited for the protocol to end, you planned out how you were going to go about cleaning the apartment up. You wouldn’t be able to enter sleep mode if you did everything that needed to be done by morning.

Your thoughts were interrupted when your visual feed caught Ravi sitting at the table watching, and you wondered why he was there. When Leo finished and rolled off, Ravi quickly took his place.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“I wished you’d taken that somewhere else last night,” Hongbin groaned. “You’ve really sunk low, doing it with a robot. I really didn’t want to hear that.”

“It was Leo who pinned her down in the kitchen, complain to him,” Ravi retorted. “Besides, there’s nothing wrong with screwing PADolls. Lots of people do it. They’re made for it, and it’s one of the biggest reasons people buy them.” They walked into the living room, ignoring you where you sat at the window, plugged into your charge tower.

“You’re fucked up. You and Leo both. Just go get girlfriends if you wanna have sex,” Hongbin said, face clearly showing disgust. “Or are you having trouble getting girls to go out with you?” Ravi sighed, shaking his head.

“Dating is too much hassle. It’s just easier with CX-70. She feels and acts just like a real woman and when we’re done we just go about our business. No strings, no fuss,” Ravi explained.

“You’re sick,” Hongbin said, face growing more disgusted. You pulled your legs up to your chest and wrapped your arms around them, attempting to become as small and unnoticeable as possible. Hongbin didn’t like you, never had. You never understood it, but he also treated you nicer than your owner. “I don’t think it’s supposed to work that way with PADolls.” You wondered what he meant by that. You knew they didn’t treat you like the manual implied they should, but you didn’t know how it was really supposed to work. You cleaned and did what they told you to do. That’s what they had brought you home for, wasn’t it? You thought you were doing what your were supposed to do.

“Like you said, she’s a robot, so it doesn’t make much difference. It’s fine, trust me,” Ravi pressed on. Hongbin shook his head with a sigh, looking over at you for the first time since he’d entered the room.

“CX-70, go make us dinner to go. Ravi and I are going to be working late tonight,” Hongbin directed.

“Yes, Mr. Hongbin. Are leftovers from last night ok?” you asked.

“Whatever’s fine, just get it fixed quick. We have to leave soon,” Hongbin said, shifting his weight onto one leg.

“Yes, Mr. Hongbin.” You unplugged your self from your charge tower, your systems analysis kicking out the reading, “Charge at 46%.” You quickly stood and headed for the kitchen to fix their dinner.

-.-.-.-.-.-

After the time Ken had spent with you preparing for the party, you felt an insatiable drive to get closer to your owner. You didn’t understand this need. It didn’t seem to be driven by the protocols or in the procedures. You just craved for his recognition.

So you started following him around the dorm.

“Do you need help with your homework, Master Hyuk?”

“No,” his answers always short.

“Would you like some tea, Master Hyuk?

“No.”

“Would you like a snack, Master Hyuk?”

“No, already. Either go away or just be quiet. I don’t need anything,” he scolded. So you sat and watched him work, but after a few minutes he began to fidget. “I can’t concentrate, with you staring at me. Go do something else.”

“Yes, Master Hyuk.” You had nothing to do, so you went to sit in front of the window.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Bringing your owner a small late night snack one night, you caught him looking at the Model VX-4785s on the PADoll website. He flipped through the different body types as if he was carefully comparing them. Your calendar reminded you that Christmas was only in five weeks. Hyuk had been working extra hard since you’d been brought to the apartment, not spending any money at all. You felt scared but didn’t dare say anything. You left the food on his desk and quickly left.

-.-.-.-.-.-

“One, two, three. One, two, three,” N counted out, leading you in a waltz around the living room. You followed the slow pace he set, having already memorized the moves based on the sheet he had shown you. He had started learning the dance style a couple of weeks ago, but wasn’t picking it up as quickly as he wanted to, unable to dedicate the studio time required for it. So two nights ago he pulled you up from where you sat at the window and began leading you around the room, complaining about how quickly you picked it up.

“One, two, three. One, two three. One, two, thr—“ he knocked into the clothesline pole, slipping and falling, He dragged you down with him, your head hitting the ground next to his. Your feeds went blank as your system analysis took over to assess the damage. Your video feed cut on first, a black hole on the left side of your vision. Your audio feed came back online a few moments later, followed by your touch sensors.

“CX, get off me. CX?” N whined, pushing on you.

“Vision at 89%” you chirped as you sat up and got off N, your ability to move finally restored. “I’m sorry, Mr. N. I should have warned you about the pole,” you replied genuinely.

“No, it’s ok. I’m fine. I don’t think I got hurt, except the wind getting knocked out of my lungs when you fell on top of me.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. N,” you apologized automatically. N shook his head, offering his hand to you.

“It’s not anything you can help. Shall we continue, my fine lady?” You took his hand, a smile spreading across your face. Dancing with N was fun; it filled that void where you felt like something was missing.

-.-.-.-.-

Ravi had you on your back on the shower floor, knees folded up to your shoulders, when your owner ripped the door open.

“You seriously have to do that _now?_ ” your owner asked, distressed and annoyed. “We can hear CX-70 over the movie we’re watching.” Ravi stilled his hips, looking up at your owner.

“ _Don’t_ _stop_ ,” came out of your mouth against your will, whiney and breathy and needy, the protocols in full control during copulation mode. You tightened your grip on him, hips moving of their own accord and drawing a moan from Ravi. Your owner wrinkled his nose, and you wanted the protocols to go away.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. We always do it at this time,” Ravi said, shifting.

“You couldn’t wait a couple more hours? I know I pissed you off when I accidently broke your phone screen earlier, but that’s really not a good reason to have sex while I’m trying to watch the movie I finally convinced Leo to watch together,” your owner pressed.

“I really don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ravi said dryly.

“N, Leo and Hongbin aren’t happy either. She’s too loud, especially with how things echo in here,” your owner continued. “The sound of her voice is annoying.” You wanted to shut down the protocol, your owner’s words scaring you. He didn’t like your voice? How to lower the volume or stop the noises during copulation mode? You searched your memory but it brought up no results.

“If they’re so mad, they can come tell me themselves,” Ravi fired back, thrusting forward and drawing a high-pitched moan from the protocol.

“They told me I had to because ‘CX-70 is my responsibility’! I didn’t want to be the one to come!” you owner almost yelled.

“Before you came in, I was almost done, but now I’m going to have to rebuild it all. Just bug off. It’s not going to be too long,” Ravi snarled. Your owner growled, frustrated, and slammed the door shut.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the days after the shower incident with Ravi, you tried desperately to get on your owner’s good side. However, everything you did seemed to back fire and make him more annoyed. Three days after, you were finally able to get him to agree, though reluctantly, to let you join him for a shower for the first time in months.

As you washed his back, you ran through all of the possible things that might make him happy and more accepting of you. Leo and Ravi always seemed to like it when the copulation protocols touched them, so you decided to take the chance. You called up the techniques and procedures from your memory, sliding your hands down his back and around to his front. You took his cock into your hands, stroking it, feeling it react and heat up with blood flow. Your owner stiffened, hands coming to yours.

“W-what are you doing?” he stuttered, lifting one of your hands off.

“Trying to make you feel good,” you answered honestly, coming around to his front. His grip on you loosened and you returned to stroking him.

“I-is all you seriously do with Ravi in the shower sex?” he asked, in disbelief, quickly becoming erect. Despite the protest, he cautiously reached up and touched your breast, poking at the nipple, playing with it for a few moments before cupping and squeezing your breast. Copulation mode began to kick in, but the protocols didn’t kick you out of control. Troubled but happy, you tugged your owner forward, deciding he was hard enough. Lifting your leg up and wrapping it around his waist, you directed him inside. Registering the feeling of penetration for the first time rather than a notification, you pressed you hips forward the best you could.

Your owner moaned, hands coming to you hips, shaking. His movements were awkward, and he soon pulled you down, resting you on his lap and moving much easier. Feeling, semi-consciously making decisions with the aid of the protocols, it was different. He came quickly with a shuttering moan, fingers gripping you tightly.

“W-what the hell am I doing?” your owner asked, voice turning horrified after a few moments. “What the hell did you do to me? It’s sick, that you think this is what the shower is for.” You panicked, running through all possible explanations to find the one that would upset him the least. But before you could select one, he shoved you back with all his strength. Your head collided with the tiled wall, his face turning staticy then cutting to black as your feeds cut for damage analysis.

When your visual feed cut back on, you registered that the black spot on your right side had gotten significantly bigger. Your audio and touch feeds kicked back in, the shower water still pouring.

“Vision at 76%,” you chimed when your ability to move was restored. But your owner was gone and no one was around to hear the report.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Your owner avoided you for several days, ordering you to leave whenever chores didn’t necessitate you being around him. You couldn’t sit still any more, instead pacing in front of the window when you had nothing to do. On the third day after, Ken pulled you aside.

“Let’s practice a song together,” Ken said with a soft smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling. He sat you down in the kitchen and taught you how to read a musical scale, demonstrating the notes and having you repeat them. He taught you for two hours, explaining the notations on the sheet music carefully so you could read other sheets of music by yourself.

“Ken,” your owner’s voice broke through your practice. You turned your attention to him.

“Hyuk, what’s up?” Ken asked, chipper.

“Sorry to interrupt, but I have a test tomorrow. Would you mind continuing tomorrow? I can’t concentrate with the noise.” Was it your voice that annoyed him? The fear that had subsided when Ken paid attention to you reared back up.

“Ah, no problem. My throat’s getting a bit raspy anyway. Sorry,” Ken agreed easily, relaxing back into his chair. “Let’s stop here today, CX.”

“Yes, Mr. Ken. Sorry, Master Hyuk.”

“Thanks,” your owner mumbled quickly, leaving.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

You approached Hyuk at his desk, on the first of December. Your sensors had been fussing at you for two hours about your lubricant needing to be refilled after Leo had finished. You had to tell someone, and you were in need of other maintenance check ups as well. So you approached your owner cautiously, knowing he was the right person to approach.

“Master Hyuk,” you called to him. He sighed in frustration, covering his head.

“Whatever it is, no. The semester is almost over and exams are coming soon. Every time you ask me if I want something, it breaks my concentration. Your voice is starting to get annoying,” he said, voice calm but frustrated. You stepped back.

“Sorry, Master Hyuk,” your protocols automatically spilled.

“Like that, just stop. You don’t have to respond to everything,” he said, looking up at you.

“Sorry, Master Hyuk,” your protocols supplied again. You wanted to turn it off but couldn’t.

“Just go,” he sighed.

“Yes, Master Hyuk,” the protocol supplied, forcing a bow before letting you leave. Once his bedroom door was closed, you rushed to your things in the corner of the living room. As soon as your manual was in your hands, you started searching for how to mute your voice. Anything to make it so he would keep you around. You had been in that store for two years before Leo brought you home, the last of your model for seven months. You didn’t want to go back. You didn’t want to be alone again.

You found the page, taking a snapshot of it and saving it. After burying the book back under your clothes, you rushed to the bathroom. Opening the panel on the front of your neck, you zoomed your vision in, shifting the view of the picture to avoid the black spots while prodding into the exposed wires with your fingers until you felt a switchboard. You counted for the third from the left and slid the switch down. After repeating the process from the right side, you closed the panel. But you weren’t done. You had to make sure that they wouldn’t be able to unmute you easily. You peeled back the cover on the panel on your left forearm.

_Press 3 and 6 on the keypad, hold thirty_ _seconds_. 8593829348 enter enter. _System preference security lock code creation mode activated. Input code for desired system_. 238446 enter. _Create_ _lock_ _password_. 9303275746 enter. _Repeat_ _lock_ _password_. 9303275746 enter. _Are you sure you want to set up this lock?_ Enter enter. _Voice system preference_ _locked_.

You closed the cover, relief rolling over you. The only thing that would be able to unmute you now was a factory reset or that password.

-.-.-.-.-.-

“You’ve been quiet today, CX,” N said, titling his head as he inspected you. “I haven’t heard you speak once today.” You stared at him. “Can we have chicken for dinner tonight?”

Your lips automatically mouthed “If that’s what you suggest we have, Mr. N,” but no sound came out. His brows knit together in confusion.

“What’s my name?” You mouthed N. “Who is your owner?” You mouthed Hyuk. “What’s today’s date?” You mouthed December 2nd. “Your voice isn’t working.” You nodded. “Hyukkie!” N called out. “Get out here!”

“What?” your owner asked grumpily, popping his head out of his room.

“CX-70 can’t talk. Something’s wrong with her. Make an appointment to get her serviced,” N ordered.

“Eh? Are you serious?” your owner asked, surprised and unhappy.

“Completely. She’s your responsibility, remember?”

“But I need to study.”

“I don’t care. Take her in for maintenance,” N ordered with finality.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

By the 7th, your owner still hadn’t taken you in. He seemed much happier now that you couldn’t talk. He ignored the snacks you brought him, but drank the tea and coffee. He’d shoo you off when you lingered too long, but you were happy that he wasn’t complaining much about you anymore.

Ken had been disappointed that you couldn’t sing anymore, but it was more important to make it so your owner wouldn’t toss you aside. N still practiced the waltz with you, but the number of times you tripped and stumbled while dancing increased because of the large holes in your vision and your inability to communicate verbally.

You were giving your owner a fresh cup of tea when you noticed the PADoll website on your owner’s screen again. You filled with panic, leaving as fast as you could. You spent the entire night pacing in the living room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

You were folding laundry on the 10th when you heard a clatter in the living room, but you resisted going to investigate. You had to be good. You had to finish your task.

“How many times do I have to tell you!” N yelled, tone more livid than you’d ever heard him.

“You can tell me a million times, I don’t care!” your owner yelled back.

“You’re _not_ trading her in!”

“She’s already damaged _anyway_!”

“Then just take her in for maintenance already!”

“The appointment and repair costs won’t be worth it!” You froze in your movements comprehending the conversation. Your owner didn’t think you were _worth_ repairing. So you were _worthless_ in his eyes?

“Of _course_ she’s worth it. It’s probably not even a problem that’s hard to fix,” N argued back.

“I already preordered a VX-4785.” You were completely worthless. You surely couldn’t compete with a VX-4785.

“You _what?_ ” There was another clatter.

“I saved up more than enough to meet the costs when I trade in CX-70.”

“ _Cancel the order_ ,” N growled. He sounded murderous.

“I’m not changing my mind. _Nothing_ can make me change my mind. It’s my money.” Another clatter.  Your fate was sealed.

“Get out. I don’t want to see your face for a while.” It went quiet. “Get _out!_ ” The front door slammed.

You didn’t know what to do. You didn’t know what you could do. So you continued folding clothes. After a few minutes, N came into the laundry room and pulled you into a hug, tears rolling down his cheeks. If you were physically able of crying, you felt like you would be too.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When your owner came back late that night, you registered the black eye and another bruise with a cut blooming on his face. You tenderly held icepacks to the bruises for him after his shower, but he shooed you away after ten minutes. You paced around the living room for a few minutes, Hongbin watching you with interest. You didn’t want to be returned. You didn’t want to be alone. But you were worthless. Your mind supplied only one possible solution and you decided to take it.

You saw everyone to bed. Starting from the front door, you cleaned everything except the kitchen and the bedrooms.  At seven in the morning, you started cooking breakfast, Hongbin stirring not fifteen minutes later, soon followed by N. Everyone was gone by nine. You prepared lunch, put it in the fridge, then cleaned the kitchen. You made sure the bedrooms were all straight then dug out your manual from under your clothes.

Clutching it close to your chest, you took it to Hyuk’s room and placed it in the brief case Leo had brought home with you. Next, you changed into the clothes you had arrived in and folded the rest neatly, putting them back in the shopping bag.

You double-checked that everything was in order then sat down on the couch in the living room. You pulled back the panel on the back of your neck, pressing the 3 and 6 buttons.

234562 enter enter. _Input code._ 444 enter. _Are you sure you want to return to factory settings?_ You paused. You didn’t want to be alone. You didn’t want to be returned. You didn’t want to forget anything, but if you didn’t remember anything from the time you left the factory until this moment, then it wouldn’t be painful. Yes, this was what you wanted. Enter. _Initiating factory reset_.

Your mind stopped working.

-.-.-.-.-.-

There was a clatter at the door. You stood and faced it. A man with tanned skin walked through the door, raising his eyebrow when he saw you.

“You changed your clothes,” he said. You didn’t understand what he meant.

“Hello,” you greeted him, bowing slightly.

“Your voice is back!” he exclaimed. Your recognition programs registered his expression as surprised and happy, but you didn’t understand why. Your voice had been working from the moment you opened your eyes.

“Hello, I am a CX-70 Personal Assistant Doll. Thank you for choosing me. Would you please give me a name?” your initiation protocol supplied your mind. The words came without thought, and you waited for input, a large friendly smile spread across your lips. His expression changed rapidly. You recognized sadness, confusion, despair. He stepped forward, shaky hands cupping your face.

“What happened? Why are you introducing yourself like that?” he asked, voice trembling. He was upset but you didn’t understand why. “You know me, don’t you?” you searched your files but you had no information stored.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t seem to recognize you,” a protocol provided based on the situation. He started crying, but you didn’t know why. You didn’t know what to do.

“I’m N, remember?” he asked, gripping your face tighter. You saved his face and name, creating a new profile for him.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. N. I am a CX-70 Personal Assistant Doll, also known as PADoll. It seems I sustained damage during transport. My vision is only at 76% functional. Would you like to give me an input?” He sobbed, knees bending and grip softening. He fell to his knees crying. You didn’t understand.

You didn’t understand.

You didn’t understand.

You didn’t understand.


End file.
